Rebecca Hopkins
Rebecca has been a dueling ever since she was the young age of seven, becoming the youngest #1 Regional Duel Monsters US Champion at the earliest age of eleven. In her spare time when she's not dueling, she can usually be found attending school at Todai University and is always in her room studying for tests and exams to make sure her grades stay up. She's not had any problems at all when the subject pertains to her studies. This is mostly due to the fact that she's also a child genius, having made exceptional grades that have allowed her to skip going to junior high and high school and attend classes at the university. She also enjoys making friends with other people but of course, has always had a hard time doing so. But this doesn't keep her from trying but it has made her somewhat more reserved to where she stays to herself all the time cooped up in her dorm room. It also comes as no surprise that she has a crush on Yuugi Motou, the King of Games but lately she has been trying to get over him and focus on more important things. Yeah ... it hasn't been working so far. Rebecca's always tried to make friends with others. She has trouble doing so because of the simple fact that many are either jealous of her because of her reputation as a duelist or some only want to be her friend because of it. Constantly she's always picked on by her peers in school, thus she tends to speak to anyone with an attitude. As for her parents, Rebecca isn't close to them since they're always away from home, thus she stays with her grandfather, who is Arthur K. Hopkins, an archeologist who has been ridiculed for many years by his associates for his amazing discoveries. Rebecca won't hesitate to stand up to anyone who tries to insult him or call him a crazy old man. She also gets insanely jealous if someone tries to snatch up her 'Darling' Yuugi. Appearance Rebecca is has grown a couple of inches taller being at 5'2'' ''with long blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back but she wears it up in two large bushy pigtails and has light green eyes that appear almost aqua in some shades of light. She has a peach skin complexion, rounded eyes and face, often times she does wear glasses when she's doing homework or reading though she does take them off and sometimes she does let her hair hang down. She has a small body build for a girl her age and her bust size has grown a bit in the last three years she's been in Tokyo. She went from being completely flat-chested to B Cups. She's known for wearing casual clothing such as skirts with long sleeve shirts, a jacket, and white knee high stockings and platform shoes. History Raised in Beverly Hills, California, Rebecca Ashley Hopkins is the genius granddaughter of Professor Arthur K. Hopkins who is also great friends with Yuugi Motou’s grandfather, Sugoroku Motou. At first, Rebecca didn’t know much about who this Yuugi person was but she from what her grandfather told her, he sounded like an interesting person. Well, before she accused his grandfather of stealing her grandfather’s Blue Eyes White Dragon card. As for her, she became a duelist at the young age of seven, her parents, Scarlett and Ben Hopkins, both raised in well-mannered wealthy family environments. They worked regular jobs like any normal family would. Scarlett was a freelance writer that came from the 'LeBlanc' family. That family’s reputation had already sank into the mud many times over due to scandalous affairs and unlawful business arrangements. Sometimes even blackmail involved. Because of their sullied name, once Scarlett married Ben, a smart duelist from his younger years, from the Hopkins family, some of her family’s shame was wiped away. After awhile, they eventually had their first and only child which was a girl they named Rebecca. As Rebecca grew up, she mostly spent time with her grandfather who worked everywhere but was a resident of Japan. And even though he too was always busy anytime he went on an expedition looking for something to bring history to the light, he still tried his best to make time for his grandchild. And not only was he an archeologist, but a great duelist as well. She enjoyed his company, finding his work to be very inspiring but also controversial. There was hardly a time she spent a moment with her parents for Scarlett would leave to do research for a new book and Ben was a traveling duelist. So the servants pretty much took care of her, taught her everything they felt she needed to know and the rest, Rebecca learned on her own, for she'd inherited her father's smarts, becoming a young child genius. It was then she used her smarts to find what she was interested in. Starting by watching her parents, and what they did for a living. Writing was something Rebecca felt she wasn't good at, despite some of the small pieces she wrote were very good. Instead, she applies her writing only to her school work. Then there's dueling. At the very young age of seven, she'd only had two years experience since the game had been created, and she’d already begun to be an American dueling prodigy at eleven years old. Her popularity skyrocketed, gaining her instant friends when she was allowed to attend private school. Many were amazed by Rebecca's dueling skills, others were jealous of it, as well as the fact that she was also smarter than most kids her age. Plot Duelist Kingdom By age twelve was when she’d arrived in Domino City, Japan to retrieve her grandfather’s Blue Eyes White Dragon card for she believed that Yuugi’s grandfather had stolen it. So in turn she challenged Mr. Motou to a duel but instead she ended up dueling Yuugi to get the card back. But in the end, Yuugi surrendered thus giving her a card by the name of ‘Ties of Friendship’ as a gift and out of kindness. Contrary to popular belief Rebecca probably took Yuugi’s kindness as a sign of interest, thus developing a crush on him later on when they meet again. She refers to him as ‘darling’ sometimes and likes to go wherever Yuugi goes causing Anzu to get very jealous. Despite of her young age, she is a university student because of her intelligence, instead of going to a Jr. High School like most teens her age do. But when it comes to a duel, she doesn’t mind kicking a little butt! Queen Ria's Pawn Last year she’d moved to Tokyo by herself and living in the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm while also going to Todai University as a first year student, going on second. Her grandfather checks in on her due to being busy with his work but at least he does manage to call to see how she is doing. Although, Rebecca had gotten mixed up into the Sailor Senshi’s world, being used as a pawn by their former enemy Queen Ria. In actuality, the woman posed as a teen idol sensation named Riana Amane. She loved the woman’s songs and was even invited along with a friend to one of her performances. But it was then she was deceived. She was put under the woman’s control, using what little power she was given to attack Mio Aino, kidnap her and take her to Ria. She was eventually freed of the control and is now back to her normal self though she feels bad about what she’d tried to do. But it didn’t take her long to put all of her focus back on school work. She hasn’t dueled in awhile, being a little rusty at it. Plus, living in Tokyo, it’s not a widely popular dueling city like Domino is. And to make things sweeter, she was given Yuugi’s phone number, being able to call him any time she wants. It’s like she’s in heaven. And she still can't stand the thought of being away for her darling Yuugi but it was such a sacrifice she had to in order to start living on her own in a new environment. Relationships Anzu Mazaki Rebecca likes to purposely make Anzu jealous anyting she hugs Yuugi affectionately. Though the two are a rival for his affections sort of, she does care about Anzu as a friend. Jasmine Tsukino Rebecca never met or knew about Jasmine until she came to Tokyo when she found out by taking up resident in the Hinata Sou Inn girls dorm that Yuugi had a former girlfriend who lives there. She didn't want to believe it at first but upon meeting her, part of her kind of knew why Yuugi liked her so much. Then again, she was more or less paying attention to the size of Jasmine's breasts, believing that to be the reason as to why Yuugi had been with her. She also didn't understand why a woman such as her would want to be with a guy like Yuugi, considering women such as herself often overlook meek guys and go for the hot studly types. She found out upon speaking with her on brief occasions that Jasmine did care about Yuugi deeply but the two are nothing more than friends since Jasmine has moved on with her life with someone else. Yuugi Motou Yuugi is the main object of Rebecca's affections. Originally, she disliked him because she thought that his grandfather stole the Blue Eyes White Dragon card from her grandfather. However, this was straightened out and she apologized to Yuugi for her behavior. From that point on, she'd developed feelings for him and often addresses him as her 'Darling Yuugi' whenever she does get a chance to see him. Rebecca's Deck Lists ANTI CURE DECK BIG BANG USA DECK Powers & Abilities There has only one time Rebecca has shown the ability to have powers and that was when she was under the control of Queen Ria's, being used as a pawn and was able to do the following attacks below but it is to be known that she doesn't have these powers anymore since Queen Ria has been defeated. Shining Black *Sharp black diamonds would appear all around Rebecca's body and then she would aim either index finger at her target in which they would fly at them at fast speed once she orders them all to attack. All this attack does is leave cuts of all sizes on an opponents body. Black Particle *A large black ball of electrical energy appeared in front of Rebecca, she grabs a hold of it, and launches it at her opponent. The attack itself tends to disintegrate anything it touches but when it hits a person, it should knock them unconscious. Rebecca Gallery beccahopkins.jpg|Rebecca's appearance at age twelve beccahopkins1.jpg|Rebecca with her hair worn down beccahopkins2.jpg beccahopkins3.png rebecca.jpg|Rebecca's at age 14 with her hair cut short rebecca_evil.jpg|Rebecca turned evil due to Queen Ria's dark powers. rebecca_hopkins.jpg rebeccahopkins20.png rebecca1.jpg|Rebecca's appearance at age fifteen rebecca_hopkins4.jpg|Rebecca dressed up for a spotlight duel rebecca_hopkins5.jpg rebecca_hopkins6.jpg rebecca_young.jpg|Rebecca as a child 01656.jpg Rebecca hopkins7.jpg|Rebecca's appearance at age seventeen Trivia *Rebecca's character design has gone through many changes. The most important and noticeable change is her outward appearance since she's no longer twelve years old. *Rebecca was turned evil briefly due to an enemy by the Sailor Senshi. Making her the second female from another anime series to be targeted by the Senshi's enemies. *Rebecca will eventually give up her pursuit of Yuugi Motou and fall in love with someone else. *Upon moving to Tokyo, she had a hard time adjusting to the city because it wasn't like Domino nor the states where the game of Duel Monsters is widely known to be popular. *Rebecca's older appearance is the exact same as Utau Hoshina with the only difference is that their eyes are not the same color. Utau's eyes are purple-indigo while Rebecca's are green sometimes sea-green eyes depending on the sade of lighting. Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Anzu Mazaki *Yuugi Motou *Yami Yuugi *Jasmine Tsukino *Jonouchi Katsuya *Hiroto Honda